


I Wanna Cut You Open, I Wanna Taste Your Blood

by puppybrendon



Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cumplay, M/M, Polyamory, Power Bottom Patty, Self-Lubrication, Vampires, at least now i finally live up to my tumblr url, i'm sorry lmao, inaccurate portrayals of vampirism because i do what i want, not an m-preg fic i promise, not much to say for myself here honestly, sorta - Freeform, this is the self-indulgent vampire fic i was always meant to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/pseuds/puppybrendon
Summary: basically awsten gets stuck in a thunderstorm and somehow ends up in the bed of a very pretty vampire





	I Wanna Cut You Open, I Wanna Taste Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> title from girlfriend by badflower despite it having nothing to do with the fic because it's good and it made sense lmao

There are probably other things Awsten should be worried about right now, but the only thing on his mind is _goddammit Otto, why do you have to live in the middle of fucking nowhere?_

None of this would've been a problem had his friend (with benefits? boyfriend? he doesn't know what they're calling this thing right now) been like any normal person and lived literally anywhere even remotely close to another civilized human being, because what good is a full phone battery and a AAA membership going to get you when your car is broken down and you don't have the cell service to actually use any of it? If Awsten makes it out of this situation alive, he is going to personally see to it that Otto moves somewhere more reasonable so another poor soul like himself doesn't get stranded in the middle of nowhere again just because they were trying to be a good person and provide a little physical support in the midst of a breakup. If he doesn't, well, Otto isn't gonna be getting his dick sucked for a long fucking time.

It was Otto's stupid dick that got him stuck in this situation anyways. The only reason he was even out in the first place was Otto wailing about his girlfriend-turned-ex over text and demanding that Awsten come over and help reconcile his broken heart with cuddles and ice cream, which had slowly turned into just cuddling for the sake of it, which had slowly turned into kissing cheeks and then mouths, which had very _quickly_ turned into sitting on Otto's lap while they made out, which had. . . you get the point. All this had resulted in Awsten leaving Otto's house far later than he had originally intended to, which normally wouldn't be that much of a problem, but now it's absolutely freezing and pitch black outside and his cars heat left with the battery. An absolutely delightful buildup to a tragic situation, really.

He's leaning against the side of his car with his head buried in his hands wondering what in the fuck to do when the first drops of rain splash on the top of his head.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Well isn't that just wonderfully stereotypical.

He quickly clambers back into his car and slams the door shut before the clouds, dark and thick, have the chance to properly roll in and unleash all hell upon this innocent dirt road. The sound of rain against the top of the car is immediate and near deafening, and he watches as fat drops begin to obscure his vision of the road ahead of him.

If he wasn't utterly fucked before, he certainly is now.

He quickly comes to the conclusion that he has about two options right now: he can sit here to try and wait out the rain and find help tomorrow, sleeping in his car tonight, and chancing freezing to death or potentially being assaulted by another passerby who took advantage of his weakened state of being, or breaking out his umbrella and making the treck back towards the nearest gas station right off the highway, where he at least can pick up enough service to call someone to help get him out of this godawful mess.

Right now, already starting to shiver from the frigid temperature in the car, he thinks that a 3 kilometer walk in the rain to at least try and generate some body heat doesn't sound half bad. At this point, it's not like he has anything to lose.

He grabs the umbrella he keeps stowed away in the back and prepares for the onslaught of wet and cold he'll surely be faced with when he exits the car.

He regrets his decision about ten feet away from the car when his clothes are already soaked through and the wind is pulling on his umbrella so harshly it's damn near about to fly away. Apparently he isn't done making bad decisions, though, because despite this, he continues to walk in the direction of the highway. He'd rather be an idiot in action than an idiot at rest. 

It's probably about a kilometer and a half later that he starts seriously questioning himself, because he can't really feel his toes or his fingers anymore, and the rain is now obscuring his vision so much that he fears getting hit by an oncoming car on the off chance one happens to be traveling down this road this late at night. This situation really could not be much worse.

Something that is piquing his interest, though, is the dark, looming figure of a large house that seems to have risen up out of nowhere standing on his far right.

Had he any sense he would probably be either turning around to go back to his car or continuing on with his mission of reaching the gas station, but an examination of his previous actions really says otherwise, so it would only make sense for him to go waltzing up the dirt path leading towards the house in the hopes that he finds a warm, dry place and a kind stranger to wait out the storm with and not the cold, dark basement of a serial killer. At this point, no matter what he does his chances of dying are fairly high, and a house as mysterious as this one is surely not to be trusted, but, well, neither is mother nature, he supposes.

As he approaches the house and more details start to make themselves apparent, he gets the impression that whoever is inside is kind of a hermit, and. . . an excellent gardener. Thick, beautiful vines of ivy creep up the brick walls of the house, surely obscuring the windows from letting in any light from the outside, and the perimeter is lined with flowering bushes pruned to perfection and clusters of dark flowers. A simple knocker is placed in the center of the tall, black doors. He hesitates before tapping it on the doors twice, listening to the hollow thump created by the metal on wood.

As minutes pass by and more rain collects around his feet, he has a passing thought of turning back to his original route, but one door begins to creak open as he starts turning on his heel, grounding him in his place furthermore.

Surprisingly, the figure revealed looks to be a young man about the age of himself, and, if his eyes aren't failing him in the dark light, a very attractive one at that. The stranger interrupts him before he can muse about his appearance anymore.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi," Awsten starts, "I hate to be a bother, but I'm in kind of a sticky situation. See, my car broke down a good piece down the road and as you can see, this storm is doing me no favors in trying to get to a gas station. I was wondering if I could maybe step inside until the storm calms down a bit?"

The stranger stares blankly at him for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. More than a few seconds pass and, well, this is getting awkward.

"Sorry, then, no big deal, I'll just-"

"No! No, come in, come in, it's no problem," the stranger interjects. He opens the door completely and ushers Awsten in, and _damn_ if Awsten doesn't appreciate the view the flood of light gives him. It reveals a shock of shaggy black hair with ends that curl around the strangers neck, and pale blue eyes that stand out against nearly translucent skin. Awsten is subconsciously reminded of his childhood crush on Danny Phantom. A quick scan of his outfit reveals a red, short-sleeved button up and simple black slacks, his feet clad only in socks.

Awsten forces himself to stop mooning over the beautiful stranger for a moment to step through the doorway and into what seems to be a small mudroom, departing with his umbrella and kicking off his shoes so he doesn't track mud into this so far lovely person's home. He tries for a smile at the stranger, and earns a small, close-lipped one in return.

"Can I ask for your name?" Awsten inquires when he hears the door click shut behind him.

"I'm Patty, and you are?"

"Awsten, but like, with a W and an E instead of a U and an I."

Patty chuckles at his response, leading him into what he's hoping is a nice, dry living room where he will soon be supplied with a towel at the very least.

The interior of the house past the mudroom is as breathtaking as the outside, all dark wood, elaborate furniture with red and black accents. It's goth as fuck, and he's kind of digging it if he's being honest. He appreciates a man who can stick to an aesthetic. They come to a stop in some kind of sitting room filled with worn couches and chairs, and Patty gestures to the assortment of seats.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. I'm going to go get you a towel to dry off with, I'll be back in just a moment," Patty says, and with that he's gone.

Awsten looks at the seats longingly, shivering in his wet clothes despite the heat of the house. Patty had invited him to sit down, but he would feel bad getting anything other than the floor soaked, so he decides to remain standing for the time being. He examines the rest of the room, taking note of an elaborate fireplace with all sorts of trinkets resting on top of it, and a simple coffee table in the middle of all the seating.

"Here you go," Patty says, appearing from a doorway to the right of Awsten and handing him a fluffy black towel. Awsten accepts it gratefully and starts squeezing the water from his dripping hair. Patty takes a seat on the nearest loveseat and looks Awsten over contemplatively, making Awsten blush under his scrutiny. Patty frowns when Awsten shivers again after he's wrapped the towel around himself.

"Would you like something else to change into? It doesn't seem that this storm is going to be letting up anytime soon and I've no way to get you to the gas station. I'd hate for you to have to spend the rest of the night in wet clothes," Patty offers. Awsten hesitates before nodding his head yes. Usually he wouldn't be so open to the idea of wearing a strangers clothes, but the ones he's wearing are in a sorry state and, honestly, the stranger in this case is incredibly attractive. He's got some questions about why Patty can't get him to the gas station, because surely he's got his own vehicle, but decides not to press right now, seeing as he doesn't really have any other options than to just go with what he says.

"Follow me then, can't have you changing out here for all the world to see," Patty says, getting up from his seat to lead Awsten back through the doorway he'd emerged from only a minute ago. Through the doorway is a narrow hallway in which he follows Patty to the end until they reach the last door.

"Wait out here for just a moment, please," Patty says before disappearing behind the door.

Awsten is beginning to think he's never going to get to spend any time actually getting to know this guy. Though, it is very likely that Patty hasn't had company like this in quite a while, living out in the middle of nowhere, so maybe Awsten shouldn't be so quick to chastise his unusual demeanor.

When the door swings open once again, Awsten is floored (almost literally). Patty's decided to change into his own sleep clothes, which aren't really anything special at first glance, but upon closer revision reveal a pair of shorts that aren't necessarily obscene, but show off these cute, curvy little thighs that Awsten would kind of love to get his hands on. Awsten hopes to god none of this is showing on his face as Patty hands him a small bundle of clothes.

"The bathroom is right down the hall, last door you come to before the sitting room. Feel free to join me there when you're done, and just hang your wet stuff over the bathtub to dry," Patty says with an innocent smile, before making his leave down the hall.

Awsten can't help but keep his eyes trained to Patty's backside as he walks away, almost entirely obscured by his oversized t-shirt yet still tenting his shorts a bit. It's a cute look on him.

It doesn't take him long to change into the dry clothes, just thin pajama pants and a t-shirt not unlike the one Patty is wearing (though he is a good few inches shorter than Awsten, so the pants stop awkwardly at his ankles).

He takes a look at himself in the mirror when he's done hanging his wet things. His hair is still damp from the rain, he looks like he hasn't slept in two years, and he's wearing completely foreign clothes.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" he whispers. Here he is, spending the night at a complete stranger's house because of his stupid fucking car trouble, and all he can think about is how damn cute said stranger is. He vaguely wonders what Otto would think of all this, and what he would say about Awsten kind of wanting to fuck Patty.

Honestly, he thinks Otto would understand where he's is coming from. Patty's pretty fucking cute. Only time will actually tell, though.

That is, if Patty isn't planning to murder him in his sleep or anything.

His work may be cut out for him.

Awsten enters the sitting room again, taking a seat across from Patty and returning the smile directed at him, trying not to stare at the way his mostly bare thighs spread on the couch cushions.

"I would offer you something to drink, but I'm afraid I've nothing at the moment that would suit you. I wasn't really prepared for company, I apologize."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm sure I'll survive the night without anything, and hopefully I won't be sticking around for long in the morning." Awsten almost curses himself for sounding rude, but he's a little bit more preoccupied with the phrase _'I've nothing at the moment that would suit you'_ , what the hell does that mean? The look Patty gives him is contemplative, cocking his head to the side and narrowing his eyes.

It only takes the blink of an eye for Awsten to feel a sudden weight heavy on his lap. Patty's got his chin tilted up with a single finger, staring into his eyes with an intensity he's never seen before, other hand gripping the back of the couch and trapping him up against it. Awsten can barely fucking breathe, because he's kind of terrified right now, but he also has a lapful of pretty boy and no idea what to do with it _._ It feels like Patty is staring into his soul, now, trying to assess every little piece of his entire being through his eyes. Patty's once pale eyes have since grown dark and cloudy, like they're hiding whatever it is that has allowed. . . whatever the fuck is happening right now to take place.

After a moment of tense silence, Patty speaks again.

"I'm not blind, Awsten. You've been practically transparent in your desire for me tonight. I apologize for not taking my time, but you're so interesting it pained me to wait as long as I did. I think I have a proposition that you'll quite enjoy, but first, I have to admit that I've been keeping something from you. Would you like to find out what it is?"

It's an entirely rhetorical question, but Awsten can't keep himself from nodding his head yes anyways.

Patty smiles and removes his hand from Awsten's chin to brush his hair back, revealing the top of a softly pointed ear, carefully concealed until now. He opens his mouth and stretches his lip to the side, revealing two elongated, razor sharp teeth occupying the place where normal canines should be.

"Holy shit," Awsten whispers.

Patty chuckles.

"I assume you've figured it out, then. Now, here's my offer to you: I haven't drank straight from a living person in a very long time. I'm perfectly fine, I can subsist on packaged animal blood as long as I need to, but I would absolutely love to sink my teeth into that pretty neck of yours while you fuck me, if you'd like that."

As Patty speaks he lets his fingers trail across Awsten's throat, as if he's mapping out his plan. This situation is almost like a dream come true, he'd been thinking about fucking Patty just a few minutes ago in the bathroom, but the thought of having his blood drained by a near stranger, albeit a very attractive one, is more than enough to get Awsten to take a step back and consider it. Patty notices his hesitation and speaks up again.

"Of course, I won't force you if you don't want to, but if my intuition is correct there's a very slim chance of you rejecting me. You don't have to worry about getting turned or dying, trust me, this is nowhere near my first time. I may be a little rusty around the edges, but I've been told that I'm quite good at this."

Well, on that note, it seems like a much easier choice to make.

"Okay," Awsten whispers, "But, please be careful," he adds as an afterthought.

Patty chuckles at his answer.

"No worries," he says with a smile.

Patty plants his feet back on the floor and stretches a hand out to Awsten. Awsten accepts it, almost startling from how cold it is. It's a bit. . . stiffer, than a human hand, as well. This is all shaping up to be very strange. He lets himself be led back down the same hallway as before, this time entering the last room alongside Patty.

To be fair, it's not nearly as cliché as it could be. A large four-poster bed sits against one wall, wood dark and sheets red. The space against the foot of the bed is occupied by a small chest with a combination lock. On the walls hang a few posters for different musicians, most of which he's never heard of, and an acoustic guitar sits propped in a corner. There's a door opposite the doorway that he assumes leads to a closest. Overall, it's a bit more simple than he would've thought for an ancient creature, and much more modern. Though, he supposes that he doesn't really know how ancient Patty really is yet.

"Is this what you were expecting?" Patty asks.

"Not quite," Awsten says after some hesitation.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I think so?" Awsten says with uncertainty.

Patty laughs, and directs him towards the bed.

It only takes a gentle push on his chest to get Awsten to sink onto the bed, scooting backwards against the headrest to make room for Patty. Patty doesn't hesitate to crawl on top of him, not unlike they were on the couch a few minutes ago. He settles into Awsten's lap, taking his face into his hands and pulling him up into a kiss. Awsten has a momentary freak out about Patty's teeth, but ultimately decides that Patty would probably rather have a proper snack than Awsten bleed out from the tongue, because that just sounds gross as hell, so he's probably taken some sort of precaution. 

Awsten fists his hands awkwardly in the sheets as they kiss even thought he wants them anywhere else, not sure where he's allowed to touch. Patty seems to read his mind, reaching down to grab his hands and place them on his hips. Awsten tentatively moves them further back after a moment, giving his ass a gentle squeeze and evoking a gasp from Patty.

"Don't be afraid to touch me," Patty whispers when they separate, "Though I will have to warn you, I do bite." He grins, and Awsten can't help but return it.

Patty's hands play at the hem of his shirt now, tugging upwards after a moment and forcing Awsten to raise his arms. When Patty's tossed his shirt away his hands fall on Awsten's chest, nails scraping gently downwards and making him shiver under his touch. Patty's nails are longer than he would've expected, painted a shiny black, but he's learning that what he expects doesn't really have a say in reality in a place like this. 

Awsten is the one to go in for a kiss this time, arms encircling Patty's waist and pulling him in closer so they're chest to chest. Patty's lips are as cold as his hands, Awsten realizes now, but a lot softer. It's not hard to get used to them despite the human ones he was kissing only a short while ago.

_Fuck._

He'd nearly forgotten Otto in all of this mess. 

Now that he's almost certain he's going to survive to tell this tale, he hopes that Otto isn't going to be upset with him for taking Patty up on his offer. It's a once in a lifetime chance, really. Otto's going to understand. Hopefully.

Awsten lets his hands slip beneath the waistband of Patty's shorts this time, pleasantly surprised to find out that he's not wearing anything underneath them. He tries to make use of the opportunity, get a handful of his ass, but draws back quickly, startled, when his fingers end up. . . definitely not dry. Patty grabs his hand without a word and pushes it back where it was moments ago, laughing into Awsten's mouth when he hesitates to move it again.

"Do you like that? It's just a little quirk, I thought it might be fun. I suppose could stop it, though, if you'd rather that. I do have normal lube somewhere as well," Patty says casually as he pulls away from Awsten, as if they're talking about anything else besides the actual subject at hand.

"It's cool, it's fine, I just- how?"

"Creatures like me were created to spite God himself with a system of efficiency like nothing before, we needed to be able to recreate as quickly as possible. No better way to do both of those things than make it possible for all sexes to be impregnated if needed. Which, I'm infertile, so I suppose I actually can't be, but that's a rather long, sad story that you don't want to hear. The point is; we can all self-lubricate if we so choose, but we don't have to. You don't really have to prepare me either if you don't want to. It's all up to you."

It's a bit much to take in all at once, to say the least. The answer isn't really a contest, though, he'd be an idiot to turn it down. When the fuck else is he gonna get the chance to fuck a cis guy that can self-lubricate? He almost wishes he could watch from behind, just to see it in action, and he can feel his dick straining against his pants at the thought of it.

"You can keep it," Awsten says breathlessly, "And I definitely still wanna prep you."

Patty giggles at his obvious interest, and pushes down against his hand. He pulls Awsten in once more, nipping at his lip playfully.

"Go on, then," he says, resting his head on Awsten's shoulder.

Awsten slowly moves his hand again, stroking over Patty's entrance with a finger and making him sigh against his neck. It's. . . wet. To say the least. Wet and loose as if he's already been fucked. He pushes against it, curiously, and his finger sinks in up to the hilt with almost no resistance. Everything about it feels new, so quick to open up even more when Awsten slides in and out a few times. Angling downwards lets him know that Patty does indeed still have a prostate, making him groan when he brushes against it. He puts more pressure on it and Patty practically gushes around him, the slick beading and sliding in droplets down his hand, which has to be one of the hottest things he's ever experienced in his life.

It's blatantly obvious that Patty doesn't really need stretched anymore, but Awsten can't help himself when he adds a second and third finger. He's so utterly enamored with Patty, he thinks he could do this for the rest of his life. He fucks his fingers in and out like he doesn't have time to waste, already able to spread them apart easily, and the sounds are almost obscene in nature, slick and frantic. Patty's practically nuzzling into his neck now, soft moans spilling from his lips as he rocks down onto Awsten's fingers.

"Shit, Awsten, you can't fuck me through my clothes, fucking take them off," Patty says with a surprising amount of coherency. Awsten complies easily, helping Patty shed his shorts and t-shirt, making quick work of the rest of his own clothes as well. It wouldn't surprise him, though, if they were already ruined by the sheer amount of slick that Patty's poured out onto them.

Patty practically throws himself back into Awsten's lap, situating so that Awsten's dick rests right in between his cheeks. Awsten groans and lets him tip his head back, lets him start licking at a spot right next to his Adam's apple, almost like marking his territory.

"Condom?" Awsten asks before it's too late, though he has a sneaking suspicion that there'll be a way around that as well. Patty shakes his head.

"Don't need it. I'll get one if you want, but I don't have anything and you couldn't give me anything even if you did."

"God, no, don't bother then," Awsten replies. Forget the whole bloodsucker thing, Patty might kill him from how fucking hot he is.

Patty reaches behind himself to maneuver Awsten's dick into place, letting just the head slip in at first. He clenches around it, teasing, and Awsten can't take it anymore. He wraps his arms around Patty's waist again, pulling him in and forcing him to sink further down, not stopping until he's completely seated inside of Patty. Patty whines, grabbing onto Awsten's shoulders for leverage, and it feels like his nails are about to slice him open, fuck.

Awsten thinks his dick might actually fucking drown at this point, because holy shit, if he thought Patty was wet before, it's nothing compared to right now. He's still so warm inside, such a drastic difference from how cold he is everywhere else. Honestly, it would've been a little strange if that weren't the case, but Awsten doesn't really have time to think about that when he's already inside of him.

It's a lot less thrusting than it is grinding right now, holding close to each other and unwilling to separate. Patty's breath hitches every time Awsten manages to hit his prostate, and Awsten can tell that his fangs have started to grow, eyes cloudy again from the desire.

"Awsten, I have to, please-"

"Fuck, go head, just don't- don't kill me, please."

Patty stops moving against him completely, using a hand to tilt Awsten's head as far back as it will go without being unbearably uncomfortable. The same frightening intensity from before is back, but if that's what keeps Awsten from dying it seems like a pretty fair trade. Patty nuzzles up to that same spot from earlier, next to his Adam's apple, taking a few shallow breaths before lining his mouth up.

The feeling of Patty's fangs sinking into his neck is indescribable. His vision goes completely white with the pain for a split second, and he's so dizzy it feels as if he might've shot straight into outer space, but when he comes crashing back to Earth it's fucking euphoric. Heat has spread over his whole body, like the bite is penetrating down straight through his bones, and he's gone completely lax until his hips buck up against Patty, just once, while he holds fast on Awsten's neck. 

Everything goes black for about half a minute.

His eyes open once more to find Patty still on top of him, breathing heavily, and other than his stained lips he looks exactly as he did before. Maybe a little bit more stunningly beautiful, is all. Patty's arms are wrapped around his shoulders, presumably to keep him from falling, but his hands move to cup his face, and before he knows it he's being pulled in for a kiss.

It's far deeper than the previous ones they shared, and Awsten should definitely be more repulsed by the taste of his own blood, even if it seems that it's been diluted (though he wouldn't know how). He and Patty drink each other in now, joined in every single way possible, and it feels so intimate Awsten could probably cry if he were able to focus on anything besides how hard he still is. Patty pulls away slowly, meeting his eyes and making him shiver.

"Fuck me," Patty whispers.

He doesn't need to be told twice.

Awsten pushes Patty gently backwards, pulling out and laying him down on his back. He hitches one of Patty's legs up around his waist and slides back in, not worrying about hurting him at this point. He picks up a style, slow and deep, and it makes Patty groan and clench a hand in Awsten's hair. Every time he hits his prostate Patty tightens his grip momentarily, drawing shaky moans from Awsten and making him throb.

It doesn't take long at all for Awsten to reach climax, fucking in faster and harder than before while he pants out Patty's name. He's about to pull out when he remembers what Patty said earlier, about not being able to get pregnant, and while he's curious as to why, he's not going to miss this clear opportunity.

"Can I cum? Inside you?"

Patty nods his head, wrapping a hand around Awsten's hip and forcing him to stop his thrusts. Awsten cums deep inside, hips bucking frantically against Patty as he digs in with his nails again.

Breathing heavily, Awsten pulls out when he's stable again and Patty's loosened his hold, quickly replacing his dick with three fingers. He works them in and out quickly while Patty strokes himself off, unfazed by his own cum starting to leak out around his hand. Patty orgasms almost instantaneously when he adds another finger, near scratching his hip raw, but Awsten can't bring himself to care when he's watching such a beautiful display. He's silent as he arches up off the bed, even with his mouth gaping, clenching tight around Awsten's fingers. 

Awsten draws his fingers out slowly, sneaking a glance at the damage he's done, and he would probably get hard at the sight of Patty's hole, puffy and slick with Awsten's cum and his own self-lubricant, had he not just came.

When he's calmed down, Patty pulls him up for another kiss. It's much slower and sweeter than the other ones, not charged with sexual desire this time rather than a need to be close.

"I think that's the messiest sex I've ever had," Awsten comments when they separate. Patty grins and stretches a hand down Awsten's back, tracing something he can't quite make out into his skin with one of his nails.

"Then surely you'll understand my need to go and clean myself up very soon," Patty says.

Awsten yawns and wraps an arm around Patty's waist in an effort to try and make him stay a while longer.

"I guess, just stay for a moment."

Patty agrees and rests his head atop Awsten's for the time-being.

Awsten doesn't protest when he eventually leaves, watching him walk away and groaning when he sees the slick mess made of the backs of his upper thighs. He gets himself redressed before Patty comes back, laying back on the bed and listening to the still raging thunderstorm outside. He touches his neck curiously, finding what feel like two scab wounds where Patty bit him earlier. It seems strange, that something like Patty literally drinking his blood would produce such small products, but he supposes he doesn't really know how it all works, so he might just ask later.

Patty returns with his hair pulled back into a bun, still stark naked. Awsten watches as he opens the closet and dresses himself in an outfit not unlike the one Awsten ripped off just a little while ago. He wishes he could leave the comfortable silence, but he addresses the question at hand.

"Do you want me to leave? I could always just go sleep on a couch or something, if that would be better."

It surprises him when Patty shakes his head no.

"No, you can stay. If you'd be more comfortable sleeping on a couch you can, I suppose, but if I'm being honest I'd much rather you sleep with me."

"Oh. I guess I'll stay, then."

Patty's smiling when he turns back to Awsten. He approaches the bed and takes Awsten's hand, leading him off and giving him a short kiss, before turning the covers down.

He snuggles up to Awsten when they settle into bed, hitching a leg up over Awsten's hip and resting his head on Awsten's chest. Awsten holds him with an arm around his waist and wonders how on Earth he ended up in this position. He really wishes he could keep his big, fat fucking mouth shut for once and enjoy the moment but he can't help bringing up something that's been on his mind since Patty crawled into his lap for the first time.

"This might be the wrong thing to ask, but. After tomorrow. Are we- am I going to see you again?"

Patty hums and glances up at him.

"That all depends on you. Usually I wouldn't dare get attached to a human, but you're. . . intriguing. I'd like to keep seeing you, whether you'd like for the relationship to remain the way it is now or become purely platonic."

Awsten feels like a balloon of stress has been popped inside him, but guilty all the same.

"I'd love that, honestly, but, there's something I haven't told you either."

Patty quirks his eyebrows up in surprise.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I've been. . . seeing a guy for a little while now. And it's not- we're not really exclusive yet, I doubt he would be upset if he found out about what we've done, but I really like him. If he were okay with it, would you be okay with me being with both of you at the same time?"

Patty is quiet for a moment, considering Awsten's words.

"I suppose so. As long as he's alright with it, it doesn't really concern me."

Awsten breathes a sigh of relief, kissing the top of Patty's head and holding him closer.

"I suggest you get some sleep now. It will be hard enough on your body to have given blood without eating or drinking anything afterwards, not getting much sleep wouldn't be doing you any favors," Patty comments after a minute of silence.

Awsten agrees, eyes suddenly heavy, and pulls Patty up for one last kiss before he closes his eyes.

He's content in a way that he hasn't been for a very long time. ****

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i meant to have this out during pride month amidst a sea of heterosexuality over here on this account, but alas my wifi absolutely hates me so that did not happen and here i am at 3 am. also this is by far the longest thing i've ever written and i'm proud of myself. i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
